The Secret of Severus Snape
by Millythe96
Summary: "My father was not weak!" His professor looked at his green eyes, "No, Harry he was never your father. I am."
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It was dawn and the cool fresh air from the July it was still muggy from the terrible drought England was having. The boy was sleeping under a shady

tree as his body was waiting to wake up. The air was calming and smoothing. The teenaged boy heard his Uncle yelling for him in his dreams. He slowly

opened his eyes and heard his name again, "Coming!" he yelled back to his Uncle. He came in seeing that his aunt was awake also and same with his

bratty, spoiled cousin was awake as well. "Well?" Harry Potter asked impatiently as his eyes were staring at his Uncle Vernon.

"We are going to India for a month to spend time at the Indian Ocean." Harry looked confused, "So you're saying after a demetor came and kissed

Dudley and now you go to India?" Harry didn't care he be home alone. He can go and ask the Weasley's if he can stay. And for sure they say yes. The

Weasley's were always very good to Harry and to Harry it was his family. Harry here with his aunt and uncle was never his family even if they were blood

related. Vernon looked at Harry, "Don't sass with me boy! We're leaving and we better not find you missing like every year in the summer!" Harry

grounded, "You'd be gone for a month and then school starts I probably will be at Diagon Alley by the time you'll be back." Vernon looked at Harry, "Your

expelled remember!" Vernon screamed. Harry bit his lip and didn't say anything. Harry the three muggles leave. The house was quiet so Harry went to

his room and grabbed his Hogwarts books, uniforms and got Hegwid and left.

Harry waited for his bus ride to London. He forgot that Stan Shunpike will come to a witch or wizard if they need to go to Diagon Alley, "Hello

welcome to the Knight Bus and my name is Stan Shunpike and I am your conductor." Stan looked at Harry. Harry groan, 'Not you again' he thought. Harry

remembered in the summer before his third year he rode the Knight Bus and the ride was very overwhelming they almost crashed into an old lady. Harry

went in the Knight Bus and sat on his bed just wanting it all to end.

"So do I know you?" Stan asked, "No" Harry lied. Stan raised his eyebrow, "I swore I saw you before. Say what did you say your name was again?"

Harry looked at the Stan awkwardly, "I didn't. I'm Neville Longbottom." The man laughed. "Longbottom?" Stan laughed again, "Okay." Harry whispered to

himself as he watched the man chuckle like a drunk man. The bus was the same as his third year, fast and uncomfortable. Harry made it to Diagon Alley.

Harry slowly went in. People stopped and looked at Harry. Whispers spread through the room. Harry saw his name on the newspaper,

_Harry Potter lies. Fudge all is well? _

_Last year Harry J. Potter says that Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has returned after a tragedy death happened last June of Cedric. But the Minister of Magic says that's all is well. Is You-Know-Who really alive or is Dumbledore brainwashing the boy again? _

Harry stopped reading it. He read enough. Everybody was calling him a liar. Harry got mad. "Potter!" a yell came. It sounded angry and unpleasant

somewhat you would hear from a parent scolding at his child. The man was in the same black robe and his vest looked as it was hundred years old.

"Snape," Harry cried. Looking at the man was already scary enough but having him outside of school without Dumbledore scared Harry. "Potter, what are

you doing here?" Severus Snape asked angrily. Harry watched his potion teacher come to him, "Um… is that your business, Professor?" Harry asked,

Snape got closer to Harry and came into a whisper position, "Look, Potter I'm here to help you. I know where the Weasley's are." Harry glared at his

teacher. "What did you do to them?" Harry cried, almost yelling with a whisper. "Is this a trick?" Snape rolled his eyes, "Just follow me." Harry followed

Snape and finally made it to the fireplace. "The Head Quarters the Sirius Black Manor." Harry looked at his professor oddly.

They made it to the Head Quarters, "Harry is that you?" a cry came from a woman's voice. Snape looked at Harry just realizing that Harry just fainted on

the floor, "Yes, I think he had fainted, he must have hit something as we were transporting." Severus said as pulled Harry then carried his and laid him

on the couch. Suris ran to Harry, "I'll carry him to his room and then Severus we'll talk then." Suris carried his god-son to his room. "Oh my God!"

Hermione cried when Suris took Harry to his room. "Shh. 'Mione, don't wake him up. We're still having a meeting so don't dare go down stairs!"

Suris looked at Severus, "Look we need to tell Harry and Hermione now, Padfoot." Severus said to the meeting. "No.' cried Remus, "It'll just ruin Harry

and then Hermione knowing that her parents aren't…" "But… Harry always wanted a family. Be a normal teenager wizard." Mrs. Weasley cried, "I agree

with Molly" Arthur said to Remus. Severus looked down, "Look not even Dumbledore knows that they are my children. In fact when Hermione and Harry

were born and then Lily a day later she gave Hermione to the Granger's when their newborn died that day who was a witch. I believe Mrs. Granger was

James's younger sister who was a squid. And for Harry, he was known as James's son. And now lives with his real family witch I disgust them." Severus

looked at Suris, "I want my kids back." Suris looked at Severus. "I'll think about it. But you need to leave before anyone finds out."

During supper everyone was quiet. Suris stared at Harry and Hermione the whole time. See how they two look so much like Lily and Severus when

no one realizes it. Harry's face but had Lily's cheeks and Hermione had Severus's eyes, "Well, Harry you and Arthur will go to your hearing first thing

tomorrow. Please behave, Harry." Harry looked at his god-father, "Are you alright, Sirius you look quiet bothered." Hermione asked Sirius looked down,

"Padfoot," Mad-Eye Moody yelled. Harry never had seen his god-father look his upset before. "I'm going for a walk." Suris turned into a werewolf and

went outside. Harry ran after him but he was already gone. "Was the matter with him?" Harry asked. "You'll find out soon." said Mrs. Weasley in her

smoothing tone. After that they started talking about Voldemolt and how he must be defeated. After that Harry went to his soft bed, "Good night Mrs.

Weasley" Harry said. "Yah night mum." Ron said quietly. "Night Ron and Harry please don't faint during your hearing. You scared me today. I was really

worried." Harry tried to smile, "Alright I won't." Mrs. Weasley turned off the lights and Harry started at the ceiling.

Mrs. Weasley came downstairs after saying goodnight to Ginny. "Molly, where's Sirius?" asked Severus. Molly froze. "I don't know Severus but you should

go." Severus nodded in agreement. Then they both heard a scream from the upstairs. The both ran and it was Harry "Harry wake up!" Ron cried. It was

another nightmare. Snape went to his son and tried to wake him up.

**_[I hope this is better than the other first chapter i did before!} _**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Harry woke up for the fifteenth time that night. Harry looked at his clock again and saw that is was 5:28 am in the morning. Harry had another nightmare.

_Harry was in the chamber of secrets it was dark. He was older, maybe a few years older. There was Hermione lying on the ground dead. "Hermione! Wake up! _

_Wake up!" "She won't wake." said a man. "Voldemort" Harry growled. "Yes, it's me Tom Riddle. And your sister is dead." Harry looked up. "What did you do to _

_my family?" Harry asked. The pale man looked at Harry and got his wand out, "Avada Kedavra" Harry was dead._

Harry knew he couldn't go back to sleep since it was too late to go back to sleep. He quietly tiptoed downstairs to the kitchen. It was very dark in the

kitchen, "Lumos," Harry said quietly so he wouldn't wake anyone up. "Hello, Harry." A voice appeared, "GAH!" Harry shouted, "Bloody Sirius! Where were

you?" Sirius frowned. "I was just thinking." Harry looked at his god-father, "I don't believe you. Something is wrong. Is it Voldemort?" Sirius paused.

Sirius can see Harry's exhausting and wretched green eyes. He can see Harry's bloodshot painful scar on his forehead. It hurt Sirius knowing Harry will

perhaps die in a young age. Sirius sighed for the last time, "Yes, Harry something is wrong and it is involved with Voldemort. I'm sorry Harry. I'm really

am!" Sirius cried and reached to his god-son and fell to the ground. "Sirius, are you alright? Let me get you some pumpkin juice." Harry sat Sirius on the

couch and dashed into the kitchen.

Hermione couldn't go to sleep as well so she decides to study for the next year's lesson. Hermione studied for hours that night and by time it was dust

Hermione can see dark round circles around her brown eyes. After reading the last chapter of Charms Hermione sneaked downstairs to get some

breakfast.

Harry gave Sirius same pumpkin juice and chocolate, as Remus always said is 'chocolate makes you feel better.' Since Harry's third year he'd always took

the advice. "Harry why you are awake so early?" a girl's voice said in a harsher whisper tone, "Couldn't sleep. Why are you up so early?" Harry asked as

Hermione bit her lip, "Same thing. Do you want me to make breakfast? It'll be my pleasure." Hermione asked. Harry tried to give her a polite grin. Harry

really never like Hermione's cooking. "Well, I think Mrs. Weasley would get mad. Don't you think?" Hermione giggled, "Agreed. She's quiet odd and

anomalous when she's mad or angry or upset." "But we still love her." Harry chuckled, Hermione laughed with Harry in agreement.

When Sirius was done eating his chocolate and drinking his pumpkin juice Sirius went straight to bed. "I wonder what's wrong with him lately." Hermione

sighed worried about Harry's god-father and pretty much Harry's only family. Harry shrugged and started to worry about Sirius.

Within an hour Mr. Weasley came downstairs telling Harry he needs to get ready for the Hearing. Harry wet his hair down and brushed his messy raven

hair and but his cousins old church cloths for when he was younger and sadly it fits Harry.

When Harry made it to the Ministry of Magic he square he thought he was going to throw up. All Harry could think of was, '_what if I never go back to _

_Hogwarts and Uncle Vernon will sent me to __**that **__school that abuse boys for being bad. Or what if he was sent to Azkaban for the rest of his life? Or somehow _

_Voldemort will find him and murder him. _

Harry had a lot in his mind. Even through Mr. Weasley tried to be nice about the whole thing it didn't really help him. "It'll be all right Harry. Just believe in

yourself, or whatever muggles say." Harry looked at Mr. Weasley trying at lease to grin to show him that he was fine. But he can see it through Harry's

eye's that he was too scared to even go in the courtroom.

The courtroom was very big and the ceiling was elevated. There were lots of people in the room just ready to throw questions at Harry. Harry wanted to

throw up.

"Harry James Potter you are here for showing magic front of a muggle _and_ for using under of age magic. Where is your witness Mr. Potter?" Harry looked

around seeing if someone would just pop up and be his witness. "I am. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore." Many people gasped. "Were you just

from now Professor?" said Fudge, "No sir. I was here at least four hours ago." Everyone was in silence. Fudge ignored Dumbledore and went back to

business "Mr. Potter where you or where you not in front of a muggle during that time, umm?" "Yes…but" "And you or are you not under of age?" "I'm

under of age, but" "But, what Mr. Potter?" "There was a demetor attacking. I had to stop them or my cousin and I would've been killed" Everyone froze.

Some of them were in shock but some were felt they had to faint. "Wait a minute demetor's are not sent to attack unless it was sent from Azkaban."

Dumbledore interrupted, "Yes. But of course sir, do you know Sirius Black has that kind of power or I don't know maybe, Voldemort?" Dumbledore said, as

rumors were spreading around the room. "He's not back" Cornelius Fudge said in a deathly tone, "he will never be back. If you ever say it again I might

as well sent you to Azkaban!" Dumbledore looked at Cornelius gloomily and ignored his threat, "Cornelius go and visit Arthur Weasley. The evidence of

Voldemort's return is true." Cornelius started to shake with anger. "Very well then Albus. But that doesn't mean I go to Weasley." Dumbledore nodded,

"And also Cornelius why are we having a Hearing for a fifteen year old who did magic for defends when right now there have been more attacks in this

country in history! Stop now, Fudge, before your whole perfect world is murdered by Voldemort." Cornelius eyes became red with fire as his face was the

color has Charlie Weasley's hair, "Fine! Go! You go now before I sent you to jail for the rest of your life!" the scream frightened Harry. But he still couldn't

notice how the women in the far corner was giving him looks that Harry never seen. Harry assumed that she didn't like him so as soon Dumbledore

grabbed his arm he tried to stop thinking about what happened in that court.

When Harry got back he went straight to bed. He nearly passed out on the bed. As Hermione and Ron were downstairs getting ready for next year

lessons, "Come on 'Mione do we really have to do work in the middle of August?" Ron complained, Hermione smiled, "Yes, Ron come on. Why are you just

a crying baby? And besides do you really want another detention for Snape again?" Ron frowned. Last year Ron and Harry didn't study early like

Hermione told them to but instead they were too busy playing chess or listening to Quiddtich on the radio, "Fine," Ron groaned. Mad-Eye Moody started

to walk by, "Watch out Ronny he'll get yah." Ron frozen in fear, "Wait what!" Ron cried, Hermione and Mad-Eye Moody started to laugh as Ron looked at

Hermione straight in the face, "That wasn't funny!" Ron cried witch made Hermione laugh even harder. Ron chuckled, "I don't get you sometimes

Hermione Granger."

Severus Snape was watching them were no one could see him. He tried to not smile seeing his daughter laughing. Also he thought it was interesting

how Hermione always told Ron to do something or else Snape will give you detention. Snape frowned "Maybe it's the best to not tell Harry and

Hermione," he whispered to himself. "Severus," Sirius cried, "Look, Harry needs a father. He needs his father" Sirius looked more tired than ever. He

looked skinner and pale, "Sirius, he has you. You are what Harry is and Hermione parents never told that she was adopted at age one day old. All Harry

know is he's an orphaned boy and Hermione is a muggle born. That's all they know. So why confuse them now when I had fifteen years old?" Severus

slowly walked away, "Severus, you love Lilly and I know she would want her family to be together, safe, and happy." Sirius came closer to Severus as

Severus walked away, "No! Do you think this is a safe time for them! No! He's back you werewolf and if you want your god-child to die!" Severus yelled,

Molly and Arthur looked to see what was going on. "Are mad? Come in here before the children can." Arthur cried in a harsh tone. Severus sat down

across the table from Sirius, "I'm sorry Sirius. I was just…" "Yah, I know. I was just being a little pushy.' They both became silent, "I'm frightened,

Severus," Sirius looked at Severus, "It's just I know I die very soon. Bella Black my cousin is trying to kill me," Sirius went to the Black's family tree. "Look

Severus, I want Harry to have a father. I want him to have a sister. I want him to be loved." Severus put his hand on Sirius, "He is loved. He had the

Weasley's. Witch Molly and Arthur treat him as him as their own. And there's Ginny Weasley, Ron, George, and Fred. Even if Harry does know or not know

that Hermione is his sister she still acts like Harry's sister." Sirius looked at Severus, "I guess, but what if… I don't know what if somehow Harry and

Hermione started to…like… date?" Severus laughed. Sirius smiled knowing that is possibly the first time he had laughed in years, "You mean like that

American space movie?" Arthur Weasley said laughing; Sirius was still smiling, "It still can happen."

Upstairs Harry was having another nightmare about Hermione dying because he was his sister as it was in the Chamber of Secrets but only Ron was in

the dream this time,

"_Hermione wake up!" Harry cried as he could feel the wet cold tears coming through his eyes. "Ron, help me!" Harry cried as Ron ran to Hermione, _

_"Hermione…"Ron said so slowly and so carefully, "Come back… please." Ron sounded like a child begging for its parent but so soft and tender, "I love you." Ron _

_started to cry. "Amelia Jean Snape will not come back," said an older man. "Show your face!" command Harry, "Oh, Harriet I've seen you've found your sister, _

_Amelia who somehow was named Hermione." Voldemort looked at Hermione once again, "What a pity, if I didn't known that she wasn't a muggle born I wouldn't _

_have killed her as her real father is one of my most faithful followers. You Harriet and Ronald would you love to join me? And for you Harriet I could give your _

_mother back and your sister back and you and your father would have the whole family back together. Now would that be nice?" Harry pointed his wand at _

_Voldemolt, "Never,' Harry cried, Ron started to stutter. He looked away from Harry as if he was ashamed to be with Harry and came to Voldemort. Voldemort _

_started to laugh. "You're with him after all this time?" Harry cried. Harry didn't dare to show any tear front of Voldemort. "Yes, Harry,' Ron pulled his sleeve from _

_his arm and there it was a sinful snake on Ron's arm, "How dare you! Your family even Hermione would've been so distraught with you!" Harry couldn't even _

_move he felt so numb. After all this time Ron has betrayed him just like Peter betrayed his mother. "How could you!" Ron looked at Harry, "Sorry, Harry but I got _

_mad and jealous of you." Harry became speechless, "Really you jealous of me when all my life I've been brought to death!" Harry cried as Voldemort laughed _

_even harder, "Kill him." Commanded Voldemort and Ron raised his wand and shouted, "Avada Kedavra!" as Harry could see the green light he heard a man _

_scream, "No! Harry! Hermione! Nooooo!" _

Harry woke up sweating he could see that the lights were on and beside him were his two best friends and his god-father, "Harry, what happened. Tell

me everything about the dream." Sirius gave Harry some poison to keep his mind under control, "Ron I want to see your arm." Harry commanded. Ron

gave Harry his arm without question, Harry sighed in relief, his arm was clean as any other human being flesh. "You two go." Sirius ordered to Harry's

best friends and once again they both left without questioning. "Harry James Potter," Sirius said to give Harry his attention but said more sadly and

harsher, "Tell me everything."

**Hey guys I hope this is better than the last chapter! I am very proud of this chapter. I'd made sure my grammar and spelling was good. Want me to approve, comment? Please review! Love, Milly **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys I am so sorry about having the same chapters!** _

Chapter Three

Sirius looked at his god-son listened to everything that his god-son had to say about Hermione being dead had a different name as for Harry was named

Harriet, "Sirius… was I adopted?" Sirius chuckled, "No, Harry you weren't adopted. You have your mother's eyes and you look like…' Sirius tried to think

about Severus but why did Harry look like James, "Your father." Harry tried to smile in relieve, "Alright, Sirius. Thanks." Sirius went to the door, "Well

Harry we'd be going to Diagon Alley tomorrow so get plenty of rest."

Hermione woke up that late morning with books all around her. "Ginny, are you awake?" Hermione mumbled as Ginny came out of the restroom with a

toothbrush in her hand. "Ginny are you worried about Harry. I've never seen him like this in my life!" Ginny sat on Hermione's bed, "me too.' Ginny

paused, "But we all know Harry is going to make it. Besides he might cheer up since we are going to Diagon Alley today." Hermione agreed that Harry

always got a better when he's at Hogwarts.

It was eleven o'clock and every one was ready to leave, to go to Diagon Alley, "Where's Harry?" Ron asked, "I don't know let me go and see if he's awake." Hermione said as Ron followed her.

The room was dark and silent. Ron dashed to Harry's bed, "Harry?" but Harry was gone. Hermione screamed. Arthur and Remus ran to Harry's room finding that Harry had disappeared. "Oh my God!" Molly Weasley cried. Sirius dashed to Harry's owl Hegwid,

_Severus,_

_Harry is missing! I don't know how or why or when just come as soon you get this! The Auor and Dumbledore are on their way. Come now!"_

_-Sirius_

"Fly as fast you can Hegwid!" Sirius cried to the bird. Within seconds later the Auor and Dumbledore made it to the crime scene. Dumbledore grabbed all

of the teenagers and told them to help him to find Harry as the adults go with the Auor's. "Where's Harry!" a man's voice shouted. It was Severus; he

looked angry, tired, and upset. He stared at Sirius angrily. "How could you little…" Severus screamed as his hand nearly chocked Sirius, "Stop!" Arthur

cried, "I know we are all worried about Harry right now but it not the time for drama. Let's think were Harry could be."

Ginny and Hermione had tears the whole way. Ron tried to comfort his sister and best friend. Thank goodness Fred and George were strong enough to

help Dumbledore. "Professor, do you know were Harry is?" Ginny asked, Dumbledore stopped and had a long pause, "No" "Where are we, sir?" Ron

asked, Hermione looked around, "It looks like Gallows Hallow were Harry was born." Dumbledore smiled, "Yes Hermione, I was raised here as well."

It was 1:27 am in the morning and yet Harry could not be found. You can see the tears on Severus eyes, "I can't lose him now. I just lost his mother

sixteen years ago. Not know!" Arthur tried to calm him down but nothing could work, "I let Potter my Lily so she and Hermione and Harry would be save.

But this is what I get?" Snape sat down, "Where can he be."

Harry was sitting in a dark cold room. He didn't know where he was, or who this happened, he just remembered waking up from another nightmare and

finding himself kidnapped. "Who are you?" Harry cried he tried so hard to not show fear in his voice. The voice sounded like a woman. She was laughing,

it was too dark for Harry to see, "Bellatrix,' Harry growled at her, she started to laugh harder. Harry can see that in her hand was his wand and a knife.

Harry couldn't breathe. He could hear screams coming from a man. Harry was in pain, he couldn't feel his body his eyes became heavy, "Harry, Harry!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Pain. It was the first thing that came to his mind. It was almost impossible to bear. The scar started to feel as a sharpened glass was pressing through his forehead. The screams and terror he heard started to frighten him. He knew he was going to die, "Harry, Harry!" but Harry didn't respond. He was immediately taken to the St. Mungo's Hospital.

It was the last day of August and every one was in the hospital lobby. Sirius came out of Harry's room with a slow sigh, "Sorry he won't wake."

"What did happen to Harry?" asked Hermione Granger,

"He was stabbed. Be all believe Bella my cousin who is now a death eater stabbed him when he was kidnapped,"

Then Severus stepped in, "I don't understand. I thought The Dark Lord wanted to kill Harry by himself. If not there is no protection for Harry." everyone looked at Severus, "Bloody Hell what is all of this is about!" Ron Weasley cried,

"You see I'm a spy for Dumbledore. I used to be a Death Eater about sixteen years ago but I turned to the light when he killed my love ones. Dumbledore told me I had to do something in return so every since his parents have died I've been making sure he was save."

Hermione sat next to Severus Snape with a weak smile, "I knew you were good the whole time, even through you did take away many points from Gryffindor." Severus smiled, "Thank you, Hermione."

After everyone else left Severus sat by Harry bed the whole time just praying that he will wake up and heal quickly, "Harry, you are a very good man." Snape whispered to Harry.

Molly and Arthur started to pack their children's things for tomorrow, "Oh, Arthur do you think Harry will be alright?"

"I don't know Molly. But Harry is a strong boy. If he'd survived by Voldemolt three times, I know he'll survive this."

"Do you think Severus will ever just make a potion to make him heal?" then Molly and Arthur both turned and saw Ron and Hermione both in tears, "We can't go to Hogwarts without Harry."

"I know kids, I know."

Harry woke up and his pain seemed to be lease painful than the day before. The good news to him was that he had no nightmares that woke him up, "Mr. Potter." Harry sat up seeing his most unfavorable teacher, Severus Snape, "Sir what happened?"

"You were stabbed by Bellatrix Black. You were kidnapped about three days ago." Snape reached to Harry's nightstand, "Here drink this. By an hour you'll be healed enough to go back to Hogwarts,"

"What! School's started!"

"No, Potter the train just left twenty minutes ago" Harry looked like he just wanted to jump out of the bed and run to the train, "Don't worry Harry I'll make sure you'll be there before supper."

"Since when did you call me Harry?" Severus smiled. Since when he smiled? Since when he'd actually cared about me? He didn't respond and Harry just drank his potion. Severus started his way through the door, "Oh and professor?" Snape turned around, "Yes, Potter?" "And thanks." when Severus left they both had a smile. Harry was just glad he'd finally seen a good in a teacher.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yes! It's finally December 22nd.**

**Warning: This is set during Harry's fifth year and I'm trying to go through the story line as possible I can but I might change the timeline a little bit.**

Harry made it to the Great Hall seeing his two best friends sitting down with Ginny. Harry limped his way to his friends seeing left him an empty seat for him.

"Harry!" Hermione cried, as she ran to Harry with a hug. Harry groaned, "Oh, sorry Harry I didn't mean to hurt you." Harry nod, "I'm fine, 'Mione. Snape told me I'll be back in normal by no time." Hermione gave him a worried look, "But you limping, Harry." Harry ignored her and sat down, "Ginny may you pass me the Black Pudding?" Ron, Ginny, and Harry all looked at Harry worried, "WHAT?" Harry said in in annoyed voice, Ginny passed him the Black Pudding.

After dinner Dumbledore came up to the podium, everyone became silence, "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts, I will also like to introduce a new teacher for Defense and Dark Arts, Doris Umbridge."

"She was in my Hearing." Harry whispered to Hermione, Hermione tried to not say anything, "'Mione what is she saying?" Hermione frowned, "She's here to check on the school by the Ministry of Magic, Fudge." After the rubbish speech from Umbrige she made, Dumbledore sent everyone to bed.

"Man I bet she is a git." Seamus told Neville.

"Not much as a git as Snape," Neville said, Harry walked in the Gryffindor Common room and everyone froze staring at Harry, "Shut up!" Harry cried, "Harry you should go before Seamus…" Dean tried to say but Seamus yelled, "I almost couldn't come here."

"Why, Seamus?"

"Umm…cause of you!"

"Really," Harry became angry. Ron tried to calm them down but Harry dashed to his dorm. "Harry, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Ron."

"They're a git sometimes,"  
>"RON! I'd SAID I WAS FINE!"<p>

Ron frowned, "Very fine then I'll be downstairs with Hermione." Harry started to get mad at himself, he got ready for bed and went to bed.

"I'm getting very worried about Harry, he's been angry lately." Hermione cried to her friend Ron, "I know. Something is going on." "Do you think it had to do with something when Harry was kidnapped?" Ron looked at Hermione, "I might be bloody idiot right now but we must go to the library to find out." Hermione giggled, "Aw, you're becoming just like me." Ron blushed, "Shut up, Mione."

Harry woke up sweating so he decided to change into his uniform and go downstairs to get breakfast. Harry felt bad for yelling at Ron.

Ron was sleeping on his food, "I see Harry wake up, Ron!" Ron jerked back into eating, "Oi, mate, feeling better?" Harry nodded with a frown.

"Mr. Potter." A slow voice said behind him, "Here is your potion you need. Take it twice a day." Severus Snape could see that Voldemolt is getting into Harry's mind, "Thank you sir." Severus groaned, "Weasley wash that face of yours or twenty points for acting like a three year old." Ron quickly grabbed a napkin to wipe the food of his face, "Sorry sir, just a bit tired," Hermione laughed, "Well ready for Charms?" Ron and Harry groaned, hearing them to groan made Hermione smile.

_Dear Sirius, _

_It's getting colder and fall is getting to an end. I'm starting to feel alone. I know you are the only one who one will understand. No one is understanding what is going through my head. I starting to feel more dangerous when I'm around my class mates. And also Dumbledore has been ignoring me and the students of Hogwarts. Also I've been getting dreams lately. It is almost as I am like Voldemolt in my own dreams. Killing, the anger I am having. I know you still wondering about the stab I got but I still don't remember anything. Also Snape has been giving me potions and it's been helping. It's just sore. Please write to me soon. I need someone to talk to. You are the only one who truely understands._

_-Harry_

When Harry was done he went outside for fresh air. The cool air calmed down his scar that was boiling, since Hagrid was gone Harry decide just to go to the woods, "Potter. What are you doing here?" Harry stopped seeing his potion's teacher. Snape looked at Harry, "Potter."

"Oh, sorry sir I was... just umm taking a walk." Severus gave a heavy sigh, "Well I would give you away some points from being here out for stupidty. But I do need help looking for this leaf for Potion Class next week." Harry smiled, "Yes sir, I'll be delighted." Severus gave Harry a picture, "This is a...'

"A core herb. It heal's the brain."

Severus stopped, "Well I guess you do learn in class." Harry smiled. Harry didn't want to say anything. Snape was already being twice as nice to him and Ron and Hermione since this summer.

"Sir is this it?" Harry asked when they made it the deeper part of the woods, "Yes, it is." Snape carefully put the herb into the pot, "Well, Potter." then there was a very long awkward silence, "Thank you and have a good Hallow's Eve tommorow." Harry froze, he became a little frustrated, "What's so great about it?" Severus froze, "Potter, I'm sorry I didn't mean that."

"You hate my me and my dad anyway so just amid it that you meant it!" Severus didn't say anything, "I thought so." Harry walked away as Severus stood there watching his long lost unknown son walk away.

"'Mione, look it's Harry." Ron whispered to his best friend, "He looks angry agian."

"Harry where were you?" Harry shrugged his shoulders, "Can I sit here." Hermione became worried, "Yes, Harry you are always welcome to sit by me and Ron." Harry sat down.

{This can be a new start} Ron thought to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Okay so Merry Christmas! This is it, I'm proud of this chapter even though it's kind of sad. I hope you like it. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

Dear Harry,

Sorry I haven't gotten to owl you lately but the Ministry are keeping eyes more wide open for me. More murders are coming for me and Harry you are not alone. You have great friends, I know you are going through a hard time right now but things are complicated with Dumbledore and his spies. Voldemolt is somehow getting into your mind. Please tell someone soon because if you don't it can end up worse than you can imagine. You can become the next Voldemolt. Try a dreamless sleep tonight and see if it helps. I really miss you Harry. Owl, me soon and I see you in a few days.

-Sirius

Harry was shocked what he read. Become the next Voldemolt? Harry decided to go to Poppy this time instead of Snape. Harry felt as he was getting too close to him,

"Umm, miss,"

"Harry, what are you doing here boy? Should, you be in bed already?"  
>"Yes, but I want to know if I can have the Dreamless Sleep for tonight?" Poppy sighed, "What for, Mr. Potter?"<br>Harry groaned, "Ma'am I've been having terrible nightmares and my… umm… Healer at home said I need to take one."

The old woman sighed knowing that he was lying, "Fine but this potion is not as powerful as the other Dreamless Sleep." She looked all over her office, "Here you go. I'll ask Severus to make you a stronger potion that might be better than this one."  
>"Thank you but please don't tell him it's me."<br>Poppy raised her eyebrow, "Mr. Potter you can get addicted to sleeping potions very easily and Severus needs to know who it is. It's different for everyone."

Harry frowned, "You know what I'll just this one and then now one needs to know. Poppy started to become very worried for him, "Harry do you need to stay then night here. I'm getting worried for you." Harry sighed, "No ma'am. This will be fine." Harry left, "Thank you, Poppy." Poppy swore she felt tears going through her eyes.

"I must tell Albus now before it's too late for Harry."

Ron watched Harry throughout the day. First Harry had 'Must Not Tell Lies' on his hand. Harry hasn't said nothing to them since he has been kidnapped by Bellatrix. Hermione told Ron to keep an eye on Harry, "Harry, tell me what's wrong." Ron asked as they were getting ready for bed.  
>"Nothing," <p>

"Nothing?" Ron repeated. Harry became impatient,

"Yes, Ron nothing, anything else before I go to bed?"

"Yea, what happened to you?" Harry looked like he just wanted to hex Ron. Harry just went to his bed, "Go away Weasley,"

Harry murmured. Ron knew Harry didn't want to yell or ague. Ron frowned and went downstairs to meet Hermione.

"Anything?"  
>"No. Hermione, I'm afraid that he will no longer be that Harry we used to know." Ron cried as Hermione began to develop tears, "Is he really becoming into who I think he is?"<p>

Ron wiped her tears, "No. Only because he is teaching half the entire school Defense and Dark Arts and he knows one thing that Voldemolt doesn't know."

"What?" Ron smiled, "Love." Hermione looked into Ron's blue eyes, "I love you, Ron." Ron smiled, "I love you too, 'Mione but really we need to get Harry out of Voldemolt before he losses out of control."

Hermione thought, "The library? We can see if there is any kind of potions to help him."

"No, he's already started taking the dreamless sleep. I hope it works." Hermione and Ron both sat there that couldn't do anything. They knew Harry was a good and kind teenager. But every, since Harry got stabbed it was like he was under control of Voldemolt. Ron wiped Hermione tears away, "He'll be back soon." Hermione knew Ron was right.

The room was dark, Harry couldn't see anything. He felt angry and furious he can hear himself hissing like a snake. As he was crawling over the floor he saw that he was in the Ministry of Magic. A light was getting closer to him, and it was Mr. Weasley. Harry felt like as if he had to kill, murder. "Mr. Weasley, run!" Harry shouted. Mr. Weasley turned around hearing the snake hissing. The older man tried to run but Harry already just bit Arthur in the neck. Blood started to flood the room. "No!" Harry screamed,

Ron woke up hearing his best mate screaming, "Harry! Mate wake up!" Harry kept on screaming and pushing Ron away, "Neville get Professor McGonagall, now!" Neville ran down stairs, "Harry wake up!" "Mr. Weasley, No!" the screams of Harry got louder. "HARRY POTTER WAKE UP!" Ron shouted, Harry jumped, "Ron! Your dad he's… he's… dying!" Harry had tears, Minerva McGonagall's eye widened, "Come Harry I'm taking you to Professor Dumbledore."

The five Weasley kids ran to Dumbledore's office,

"Get Severus Minerva." Minerva McGonagall nodded and ran to find Snape,

"Sir," Harry quietly said, Dumbledore ignored him,

"Phineas go and tell Fudge that Arthur Weasley is in grave danger.'

"Professor," Dumbledore ignored him once again.

"Angus, go and get Molly Weasley and take her to the St. Mungo Hospital where she meet Arthur and her children."

"LOOK AT ME!" Harry shouted, Dumbledore mouth opened. Harry has never shouted at him before, he looked at the sweaty boy who's in pain, "What is happening to me?" Harry cried in tears. Dumbledore looked at the boy, "Harry, I…. Severus," Severus frowned staring at his son, "Please," Dumbledore said in a quiet whisper that almost sounded like a cry, "Just tell him now, Severus before it's too late." Dumbledore sat down with his head facing the floor, "it's all, my fault." Harry became confused, "Wait what?" Severus pulled Harry out of the room, "What does he mean, Professor?" Severus didn't respond. Severus kept on pulling Harry till they made it to the Potions Room. Harry was thrown to the chair, "Potter, you are named after the weakest man I've ever known!" Harry cried, "My father was not weak! He was a good man!" Severus sighed with his calm words,

"No, Harry,"

"My father was not weak!"

His professor looked at his green eyes, "No, Harry he was never your father. I am."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Harry didn't even know what just happened, "YOU'RE LYING!" Harry screamed, "Harry please let me talk!" Harry started to break down, "YOU ARE NOT MY

FATHER! MY FATHER DIED FOURTEEN YEAR AGO!" Severus frowned, "Harry please, let me tell you the whole story." Harry paused and grabbed out his

wand, "Harry?" Severus cried, "Harry, no!"

"Levicorpus!"

-James Potter Memory-

_"James why are you doing this I thought you hated that greasy git?" James patted on Sirius's shoulder, "I know but she's pregnant with Severus kid and he is a _

_spy for Dumbledore and I need to protect Lily."_

_"So you want to raise these Snape kids?" James frowned, "No, after our fake marriage people will never even try to get to the twins." Sirius frowned, "James."_

_"I know Siri but I still love her and I want her to be safe. Severus doesn't even know that he got her pregnant in the first place and after Lily put a spell on them _

_they will not even look like Snape."_

_-Lily Evans-_

_The nineteen year old looked at her twins, "James I need to take Amelia some were You-Know-Who won't kill her." James thought, "We can take her to my _

_muggle aunt." Lily had tears and fell into James shoulder, "I saw Sev."_

_"And?"_

_"He saw Harrison… and" 'sniff' "I told him it was yours" James's hand went through her long red hair, "Lily, that's why we faked married so he and the babies _

_would be safe." I hope one day they all three become a family again."_

_"Me too." James whispered._

_-Severus Snape Memory-_

_"Sir, I thought you said that you keep them safe!" Severus cried. "They put their fate on the wrong hands."_

_Severus started to cry, "I loved her!" Dumbledore frowned, "If you truly did. You'd keep Harry safe."_

_"No one should know!"_

_-thirteen years later-_

_"Severus I'm sorry but I have to tell you something." Severus looked at the at the Headmaster, "Sir?"_

_"I've realized that Harry is slowly is looking different as he get older."_

_"Yes. His hair is more longer and…."_

_"He's your son, Severus." Severus became angry, "FOR TWELEVE YEARS YOU LIED TO ME?" Albus frowned, "No I just found out Harry's first year here. He has _

_a twin." Severus wanted to faint, "All this time, I've been lied to and hated by my children?" Dumbledore frowned, "Hermione Granger and Harry Potter will _

_sooner or later understand." Severus fell to the ground._

_"Severus, Hermione and Harry real names are Amelia Jean Eileen Snape and Harrison Evan Severus Snape." Severus finally began to have a quiet melt down, _

_"Severus, they are just like you. Harry is brave just like you and really good a potions. Wonder why he almost made it to Slythern and Hermione is smart just _

_like you and a rule follower."_

_"They hate me don't they Albus?" Severus cried, "I don't know Severus. You have to tell Harry and Hermione sooner or later. Harry just found Padfoot _

_yesterday."_

_"His filthy god-father," Severus whined, Dumbledore nodded, "It's too late then?"_

_Dumbledore smiled, "No,"_

-End of Flashback-

Harry had tears and so did Severus, "Harry if I'd known when your mother died I would've gotten you away from that bloody muggle house you lived in

and you would've been happy."

"Why? Why me," Harry cried, "I don't understand …" Severus patted on Harry's shoulder, "I know, I don't know either. Why couldn't I've had you and

Hermione but now it's too late." Harry frowned, "Hermione, dose she know?"

"No."

"Should we?"

Severus frowned, "Well after Dumbledore tells her that her adoptive parent's both died."

"They've died?" Severus nod, "Yes Wormtail murdered them just an hour ago." Harry looked at his father, "What now? It's too late to be a family and I'm

becoming bad."

Severus frowned, "You are not becoming bad, and even though we will be that normal English wizard family that we want to be. But no matter what I'll

be by your side, dead or alive."

Harry smiled and hugged his new father, "I'd never hated you." Severus smiled. He had been waiting for this moment for a long time.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry woke and founding himself in the Hospital Wing. His scar felt twice as better as it did that night when he had that nightmare. "Harry!" Hermione

cried. She hugged Harry. Harry was guessing Hermione found out about her parents died, "How long have I've been here?" Harry asked, "About six days.

'Mione and I began to worry." Ron said. Hermione and Ron looked tired and stressed. They looked worse than Harry, "Harry, Professor Snape told me

about us and him. And about my parents who raised me." Hermione began to have tears and Harry hugged her, "'Mione you have me know we can go

through this together."

Ron chuckled, "I never thought that _**my **_two best friends ended up brother and sister and a greasy hair git is their father." Hermione rolled her eyes, "Oh

please Ronald, he was only mean to protect us."

Snape came in with a smile, "She's right Mr. Weasley and you should be glad I'm allowing you to date my daughter." Ron gulped, "Yes, sir." Hermione

smiled.

"Here you go Harry you need to take this and then after you wake up agian we are going back to the Head Quarters to meet the Weasley's." Severus

gave Harry the Dreamless Sleep, "Sir?" Severus turned around, "Is Mr. Weasley alright?" Severus sat down next to his son, "Harry, Mr. Weasley is still

unconscious but the Healer's said he should be awake before Christmas Day and he might be able to walk agian next summer." Harry nodded and drank

the Dreamless Sleep and got knocked out.

Severus and the two teenagers went to Severus's Potion Room, "Sir?" Hermione asked, "You may call me Severus only when it's not during class."

Hermione nodded, "Severus what is going on with Harry? He's never been like this. Hasn't he?" Severus frowned, "You see Hermione when you and

Harry were born your biological mother Lily knew Voldemolt was coming after her. Voldemolt tend to kill the females as soon he lays his eyes on them."

"Sexist." Hermione murmured, Severus made a slight smile, "Yes he is. But any how Lily took you were you'll be safe and Lily decide to keep Harry till he

was at least three so she can at lease know one of her children before she dies. So when Voldemolt came to kill Lily, James, and Harry your mother's love

protected Harry and when Voldemolt curse backfired it was creating a Horcrox. It was looking for one living thing it could find and it was Harry." Ron

stood up, "So Harry has to dye?" Severus looked at the red headed boy, "Yes, Dumbledore just told me this a few nights ago when Harry was having

that nightmare."

"So he is being raised a pig slaughter." Ron cried. Hermione began to cry, "Yes, Weasley." Severus said quietly.

"What if we kill the Horcrox without killing Harry?" Severus frowned, "I already tried that. I tried everything. But there is something that Albus

Dumbledore knows about Harry that I don't."

"Wait, Harry survived fourteen years ago so he's going to survive again."

An hour later Ron had to go back to St. Mungo to see his family and Hermione had to go to her parent's funeral. Severus was all alone with his son,

Harry. Severus had to watch Harry just in case his nightmare came back. "Severus my boy." A quiet voice came from the back ground, "Albus. What do

you want?"

"I'm so sorry, I should've known. It was so obvious that there was something going one after Lily graduated." Albus sat on the chair that was next to

Severus. Severus stood up, "Look, Albus. No one knew. It's no one fault. I'm the one who let Lily and Harry suffer. I was just so mad at Lily. But she did it

to protect me." Albus looked at the young man, "Severus your thirty- four you have so much to live for."

"Albus every since Lily died I knew I was going to die at a young age to safe Harry." Albus frowned, "You know you are a son to me." Severus smiled,

"Thank you. I never really had a father." Severus sighed as his fingers went through Harry's raven hair, "My father use to abuse me." Dumbledore

frowned, "I so native Severus." Severus half-smiled, "No Albus, you are just confused right now." Dumbledore went to the door, "Thank you."

Dumbledore started to smile.

Harry woke up seeing his father sitting right next to him, he smiled. Harry got up took his potions and got dressed and packed up to get ready to go to

the Head Quarters. Harry was shocked to see how of a deep sleeper Severus was, "Severus?" Harry pointed his finger on Severus shoulder, Severus

groaned, "Severus?" Severus opened his eyes, "Harry your awake, for how long?" "Umm… about twenty minutes. I took my medicine and everything."

"Okay good. Let me get my things and we can Floo use the flying car that I have."

"You drive?" Harry asked in shock. "Yes I been driving since I was a teenager. I tried to not tell anyone." Harry chuckled. "Where's 'Mione and Ron?"

"Your red head Weasley friend git of yours is with his family at the Hospital and Hermione is at her parent's funeral. She said she be at the Head

Quarters around noon tomorrow."

Severus grabbed his things and Harry got into Severus 1990 Mazda Miata. "Nice sport car, Snape." Harry laughed. He never imagine in his lifetime that

Severus Snape would have a car that looked like a sports car. "I will never forget about this, Severus." Severus became embarrassed, "This is not my car.

This is the staff's car."

"Yea, right." Harry laughed.

When Harry and Severus made it to the Head Quarters Sirius and Ginny, where there, "Harry, how to you feel?" Sirius asked as he hugged his god-son,

"Much better." Harry looked at Ginny, "How is he, Gin?" Ginny frowned, "Better but still in pain." Harry frowned.

During dinner it was quiet with the four people sitting together, Sirius and Severus hated each other witch made the dinner awkward for the two

teenagers, "So Harry do you have Cham class?"

"No I want to be an Auor when I get older so I have to stay with Potions, DADA, and Magical Creators."

Ginny nodded, "Have you seen Hagrid? He literally disappeared this year!"

"I know Ron, Hermione and I might owl him soon to see where is her but bloody Fudge is literally looking at all of the owls so it's hard to owl something

when it's private." Ginny nodded with agreement.

"Oi mate wake up!" Ron said to his friend, "Ron! Don't hurt him!" a girls voice cried in the back ground. Harry woke up smiling seeing his two best friends,

"Merry Christmas, Harry!"

"Happy Christmas," Harry said happily. All of the teenager went downstairs to the dining room were there Christmas cake, black pudding, sauces, eggs,

and toast. After breakfast all of the teenager open their present, "I made this for you Hermione." Ron said to his girlfriend, Hermione open it. It was a

sweater with an "H" on it, "I love it Ron." She hugged Ron. Harry also got a sweater that was red that had an 'H' on it, "Thank you, Mrs. Weasley I love

it." Severus sat next to Mr. Weasley, "Here you go Severus," Molly said happily, "Oh Molly you didn't have to. I didn't give you anything!" Molly chuckled,

"Oh Severus who cares! It's Christmas. I just be happy to see you wearing it!" Severus open it and I was a green and silver scarf, "Thank you Molly I've

been needing a scarf for a long time,"

After everyone was done opening their presents Mr. Weasley raise up his glass, "I will like to give a toast to Harry for saving my life." Every one

repeated, "To Harry" Harry blushed, "Harry." Sirius said and gave him a wink. Harry smiled and followed his god-father, "So how is Severus treating you?"

Harry smiled, "Pretty good. He looks a lot better every since he's told me and Hermione." Sirius smiled, "That's good."

"Sirius,"

"Yes, my boy."

"Am I turning bad?" Sirius looked at his god-son and narrowed his eye brow, "No? Why would you ask a silly question like that?"

"When I had that dream… I was… the snake." Sirius sighed, "Harry you are not bad and you are loved and that was Voldemolt was never able to do is

love." Harry looked at the Black's family tree, "I'm just scared that one day I'll be in so much pain that I'll turn into him."

Sirius looked at the teenager, "Harry, will never be like him and when it's all over we be a normal family again. I let you, Hermione and Severus to live

here. We can be a family again." Harry hugged his god-father and left to go back to enjoy the holidays.


	9. Author Note, PLEASE READ!

Author Notes

Okay I realize that my first chapter wasn't so great so I am going try to fix it and also I do have beta. I hope you all have a Merry Christmas.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

_Dear Hagrid, _

_Ron, Hermione and I have been wonder where you are. We need you. Just a few weeks ago Hermione and I just found out we are brother and sister and Snape is our biological father. He's actually nicer than before since he told us that he is our father. I'm letting you be the first one to know Hagrid. Please owl us soon. Happy Easter by the way I hope yours went well. Again please owl me soon! _

_-Harry _

_Harry,_

_I'm sorry for not owling you sooner but I have to go it quiet dangerous. And are you bloody serious about Snape being your father, he doesn't even look like you! Gotta go Harry I see you around the sixth month of the year. Be safe it's not as safe anymore Harry. _

_-Hagrid _

"Who's that?" the red hair teenaged girl asked, Harry looked at his crush "Just Hagrid. Ron, Hermione and I wanted to know if he was okay since he disappeared during last fall." Ginny looked into Harry's eyes, "Your scar hurts doesn't it." Harry nod in embarrassedly. He sighed with a small smile, "Gin, do you want to go."

Ginny giggled, "To where, may I ask?"

"Don't now." Ginny smiled and Harry grabbed her hand and they walked outside, "Hey Harry,"

"Hmm?" the boy answered  
>"I like you…. a lot." Harry smiled, "Me too." They both kissed as the bell rang, "Time for class," Harry groaned, "Man, I hate Umbridge." Ginny giggled, "Me too Harry." Before the got into the room Harry kissed her for good luck.<p>

Harry furious his scar was hurting and his had was full of I must not tell lies. How dare she sit in that chair drinking tea enjoying us taking this OWL exam? Harry turned around and Ginny grinned at her boyfriend, "What's that noise?" Harry mouthed to her, Ginny shrugged, everyone else turned around. The noise got louder it almost sounded like an exposition. Dolores Umbridge went to the door and ran screaming. It was Fred and George flying on their broom throwing fireworks around the room. Harry ran to Ron and Hermione everyone were clapping and cheering. As they were all outside Hermione felt someone falling behind her and it was Harry. Harry was couldn't breathe, "He's got Sirius. You know who!"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione ran to Umbridge's office, "I have to go!" Harry cried, "Mate what if it's a trick?"

"Ron's right Harry what if?"

"I rather die knowing he's alright then being alive and knowing I could've saved him." Hermione frowned with a tear, "We're going with you." Luna said, "Yea Harry that's what the Dumbledore Army is all about being together." Neville said shyly. Harry sighed, "Fine but no one gets hurt please." Everyone nodded.

"May I can change you plans Mr. Potter." Harry turned gasping, "You."

"I must have to obliviate you Mr. Potter."

"That's illegal!" Hermione cried, Umbridge laughed, "Well we don't need to tell anyone then."

*During this chaos*

"Severus, you can't ignore me." The Headmaster of Hogwarts cried to the younger man,

"Yes I can Albus! I'm done."

"With what Severus?" Albus knew this day was coming. He was going to lose his spy.

"Albus, if I do anything for you I can get Hermione or Harry killed!" Albus looked at the younger man in grief, "Severus, you have to kill me." Severus rolled his eyes, "Albus, I'm not going to kill you! You think me as a murderer? People hate me because of you! I never knew I had children because of you!"

"No that was Lily." Dumbledore said calmly. Severus wanted to explode, "She didn't tell me to protect my children you, git! You knew the whole time!" Dumbledore frowned, "I'm sorry I thought I was doing what was right. Now I regret it."

"Fourteen year, Albus!" Severus walked to the door.

Dumbledore stood there in silence, "Fourteen years you let Harry be in pain and fourteen years Hermione thought as a freak to those muggle friends of hers." Severus walked away in frustration leaving the old man in silence.

Severus started to hear children screaming from Umbrige's room and a cry from Hermione. Severus dashed into the office to check on Hermione, "Ma'am!" Severus cried when he saw that all of the Dumbledore Army kids were trapped by a group of Slythrens and Umbridge had her wand pointed at Harry. Harry had a black eye, Severus gasped. His son had tears, "He's got Padfoot!" Severus looked at his son, "What does he mean?" Umbridge asked, Severus sighed, "I don't know." Severus thought for a moment, "But I will take it from here."

"Why may I ask?"

"Well he is my son, Dolores." The woman looked at him as he was Voldemolt himself. Severus took out his wand, "Let go of them, Dolores,"

"No." Severus didn't want to argue with her, she was so childless; "Expellimus!" the woman fell on the ground unconscious. "Fifty points each from Slythern if you ever tell anyone about this!" Draco groaned, "And detention for Draco and anyone else who want to join just for having a baby attitude." Snape sneered at Draco. Draco left complaining again, "I'll tell my father about this!"

When all of the Slythern's left everyone had their mouths wide open, "Why do all the sudden want to be on our side?" Seamus agued in the back and Neville nodded in agreement. Severus couldn't find the right words, "I was always on your side." Ever they became more confused, before anyone could ask Snape anymore questions he started to talk again, "Look if you children tell anyone else about this detention for a month and sixty points each for violating people's business." Neville groaned, "Bloody hell!" Hermione rolled her eyes, "He's helping us Neville. He just doesn't want other people know that he's nice." Ron and Dean started to laugh, "Ronald do you want me to let you never see her again." Ron gulped, "Come on guys lets save Padfoot."

Harry and Hermione were the last people to get in the fireplace, "Severus, are you coming?" Hermione asked, "No, I can't it'll ruin my cover. Dumbledore knows and he is on his way." Severus hugged his two children witch made an awkward silence, "Be safe." The man said, Hermione grinned, "Always am." The fire turned into green and the two teenagers disappeared.

It was dark and all you can see are round glass balls. It was the same room that Harry dreamed of in his nightmares, "Do you feel it Harry?" Ron cried, Harry nodded, "Yes it's in this very room." Hissing came through his hears, "I found it!" Harry cried, "Let's go before…."

"It's too late." A woman cooed. Her laugh was so cruel and evil as the long blond man sneered at the teenagers, "Give it to me, Potter."

"No, I found it first, sir."

"You know give to me and it's like nothing happened." Harry couldn't trust this Malfoy.

"Stupefy!" the Dumbledore's Army ran around the entire room to escape, "GET THE BOY!" he ran as fast he could, he could feel sweat going down through his face, "Give it to me Potter!" Lucius screamed, "Potter is dead, Lucius!" The man froze and started to chuckle, "Bellatrix call the Dark Lord." Then he came back to Harry, "Yes, I know you little secret, Snape and if you don't give that to me I will tell the Dark Lord about your alive father and sister and kill all of your friends with torment"

"Don't give it to him!" Neville cried, "Now!" Lucius screamed. "Here," Harry mumbled as he gave it to the death eater, "Hey you!" a man yelled in the background, Lucius turned around, "You, Black!" Black punched his former classmate, "Stay away from my god-son."

"Sirius what are you doing here!" Sirius looked at his god-son. Sirius didn't even smile, "Get out of here the Order will stop them."

"No! I want stay with you!"

Bellatrix looked at his cousin, "Sirius Black."

Sirius pointed his wand to her, "Locormotor Mortis!"

"Impero!"

"Impero!"

"Avada Kedavra!"

The world became so slow after that spell. Sirius looked at his god-son, "Bye Harry." He flew to the Veil, "NO!" Harry wanted to run away but Lupin held Harry, "Sirius!" Harry finally let go and ran after his god-father's cousin, "Expelliarmus!"

The woman fell to the ground mocking Harry, "I killed Sirius Black!"

"Kill her.' a voice appeared, "She killed your only family left. KILL HER! Do you do actually believe or that native that you or children would defeat us?"

Harry turned around seeing his worst memory, his enemy, his nightmare, "Expelliarmus!"

"Expelliarmus!" Harry's wand threw out of his hand, "You're so weak Harry Potter."

"Tom,' an old voice said loudly, "It was foolish to come here tonight Tom. The Order on their way." Voldemolt laughed, "There will be a time I'll be gone and you'd be dead."

"No!" Harry cried but Albus pulled Harry away from the battle scene. Harry was full of heartbreak and terror. He wished Severus was there with him. Looking back all of those years of hatred he learned love. Harry stood up slowly, "Harry,"

Harry collapsed, "You've lost old man!" Dumbledore glazed at the boy, "Harry remember it not what is alike it's what' different."

Harry's nightmares appeared but the pain was so real. Evil was spreading around his body his eyes became farther away from the good, "Harry please." The old man begged, he could see that Harry was fighting with himself. Harry remembered when he first met Ron and Hermione and when Hermione hugged him or when Sirius and Severus hugged him. When he first kissed Ginny during Christmas break. "I feel sorry for you. You don't know what friendship, family, or love."

Voldemolt stood by the unconscious boy, "You are a fool Harry Potter and I will destroy everything and you will lose everything." Then Voldemolt disappeared, "He's back!" Fudge cried. "Fudge, take the children to the Hospital Wing and I take Harry to the St. Mungo's. Harry is terribly ill." Fudge nod, "Yes, yes I'm sorry for not believing your or Mr. Potter." Dumbledore frowned, "It's my fault as well. It's too late to apologize."

Dumbledore came out of Harry's room and seeing Hermione, Ron, and Severus.

"Well?" the red hair boy questioned, the older man looked at Harry's best friends, "He's alive and well. May you leave I need to talk to Severus for a while." The teenagers nod and left, "Severus, they know."

"About what?"

"Harry and Hermione being you children. Luckily only Lucius knows and maybe we can obviate him and Voldemolt will never know."

"Albus he will find out soon. He's becoming more curious why I have been missing meetings."

"I'm sorry Severus I should've told you when Lily died. Lily would want you to be with them." Severus nodded, "No the fault is mine. I just shouldn't become a death eater in the first place. Once you are. You always are." Dumbledore patted on his shoulder, "You are a brave man Severus."

"What about Harry?" Albus smiled.

"He's very well. The Healer said that by this summer he can walk and be normal again." Severus sighed in relief.

Severus went into the room and Harry was still asleep. He looked more peaceful. Harry eyes started to wake up, he knew Severus was in the room so he tried to go back to sleep but Severus notice that he was awake because his breathing got faster, "Harry," Severus said in smooth and cooling tone. Harry turned around and opened his eyes, "Hey," Severus patted his head, "How do you feel?" the boy looked at the floor, "Better. I just… could've saved him."

Severus frowned, "Harry your only a teenager boy. You can't be fighting death eaters and the Dark Lord." Harry frowned, "I'm the chosen one. Am I?" Severus sat by Harry, "Yes, you are. But I will tell you this. I will have to train you when you go looking for the horcruxes." Harry smiled, "That means I'll be staying with you in the summer!" Severus half-smiled, "Yes but at my mother's because many death eaters think I live in London and my other house lives in the Spinner's End." Harry smiled and hugged his father, "Thank you. Thank you so much, dad." After hearing the word dad Severus started to tear up, "I love you son."

"I love you too. You're the greatest dad ever."

**This is my last chapter for The Secret of Severus Snape! I am making a 2nd story about Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts. It will be called The Last Snape Alive. I am very exited and hope you liked this story. Thanks again, please tell me what you review what you want to happen in the next story. **


End file.
